Brittany's Art Project
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Art is in the eye of the beholder!


_Just a quick note…Artie is home sick in this short story…It just worked out that way…Please let me know what you think! Hemmy_

Brittany's Art Project

The nurse's office was full of actual sick kids when Puck tried to take his morning math nap. So he was forced to find somewhere else to sleep. The choir room was usually empty so he headed there. His little sister had nightmares all night after their mother made them watch a movie about the holocaust so he really had no sleep. His eyes closed the moment he sat in the chair.

Brittany didn't want to disturb Puck who with his head thrown back was snoring as she entered the room. She wanted somewhere she could write in her new diary without Lord Tubbington being able to find it and read it. She sat down close to Puck knowing that the growling sound of snoring would keep anyone or any nosy cat away.

After several minutes of writing about how mean Coach Sylvester was and how much she really liked both Artie and Santana but she didn't want to be with either of them, she became bored and took out her permanent color markers and glitter glue. She thought Puck would like the spirals, flowers and the musical notes that she was littering his face with in pink, blue, purple and green. And to her surprise he only grunted at her once when she pressed too hard. She used her gold glitter in the stripe of hair making it sparkle in the light. She had just finished and taken a quick picture of her art work when the warning bell sounded waking the tired jock.

Puck almost fell out of his seat when he opened his eyes to Britt staring back at him; her face only a mere couple of inches from his. "Shit! Britt what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The startled jock exclaimed as he tried to keep from falling.

"Sorry. I was staring at my art work. It looks pretty and I hope you like it." With that Brittany kisses Puck on the nose and starts to leave the choir room.

"Wait Brittany, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Want me to walk you to class?" Puck feels bad, of all the girls except Becky, he hates to be mean to Brittany the most.

"Okay! Thanks Puck." Brittany waits for him to gather his backpack. She is smiling the brightest smile.

They walk out into the crowded hallway and immediately people start giggling and pointing at the pair. Puck doesn't understand what's going on but Brittany is still smiling at him and acting like nothing is wrong. He just put his best badass face on and kept walking down the hall. _Maybe they think we are a couple._

Mercedes and Tina just stare at the pair with their mouths open neither one knowing how to tell Puck about his face. Brittany waves at them and they wave back at the smiling blonde. They begin to follow the pair. They are joined by Mike, Kurt and Sam who just can't believe Puck is walking around the halls with his face as an art project. Rachel squeals when she sees the pair and Kurt shushes her pulling her into the group.

Santana, Quinn, Finn and Dave are the last to join the group. They see Brittany's art work and know this is not going to end well for either of the pair.

Azmio and a few other jocks see the pair walking towards them. Brittany may not be a Cheerio anymore but the guys still love her and they are afraid of Puck. So they simply nod to the pair offering peace signs as they walk by. They erupt into giggles when they are at a safe distance from Puck.

Puck's nerves are getting the best of him as he knows the Glee club is following him and Brittany. The smiles and the giggles are starting to make him want to climb the walls. He doesn't know when it happens but Brittany is holding his hand and she lays her head on his shoulder, this helps to calm him down. He squeezes her hand and smiles at her.

They are almost to Brittany's class when a loud voice rings out in front of them. "Peace Puckerman! Remember Woodstock!" Coach Sylvester walks by them holding up a v symbol with her fingers. She looks slightly amused at the "new" couple. The rest of the Glee club can only stare at the coach as she walks by.

Puck and Brittany simply shrug their shoulders and stop in front of her classroom. Puck doesn't understand why he feels shy all of a sudden and he doesn't understand why he keeps holding her hand. A collective 'awwwwwwww' makes Puck turn around and as he is about to yell at the group standing behind them another voice rings out.

"You dumped me for special ed here?" Lauren's voice booms out making Brittany flinch and Puck see red.

"Back off Lauren! I don't know what the fuck your problem is but you need to apologize to Brittany for making fun of her!" Puck is clenching his fists looking at the large girl with fury in his eyes. Puck can feel Brittany being pulled back behind him.

"Or what Puckerman? You gonna let your new _special_ girl friend draw on my face too! Oh my God! And you let her put glitter in your hair?" Lauren starts laughing at Puck. "God you look like a sparkling fairy!"

Puck lurches forward only to be held back by Dave. He struggles against Dave until he hears the words you don't want to hit a girl. Puck understands now why everyone has been giggling at them. It doesn't matter no one should be allowed to make fun of Brittany! He tries to calm down and pull out of the tight hold of Dave's arms, but the arms won't let him go. Puck is shocked when Brittany walks out from behind him.

"I'm not stupid! You are! I'm not the reason Puck broke up with you. You are the reason he broke up with you! You are a mean nasty bully. You think its okay for you to say mean things about people because you're big! That your size makes it okay for you to bully everyone else! You don't care whose feelings you hurt as long as you can laugh at people because they laugh at you!" Brittany is starting to feel stronger with each word she is saying to Lauren. She is tired of everyone thinking that she is stupid.

The Glee club is dumbfounded at the strength in Brittany's voice. The girl standing before them is like a totally different person. The shy quiet Brittany is being replaced with a ballsy Brittany.

"I like Puck. He has never told me I am dumb or called me stupid. He may be a jerk sometimes but he is a good person. I know he does stupid stuff and that he thinks if everyone knew he was really smart they would make fun of him." Puck can't hide the blush that is flooding his face as the blonde tells his secrets. "He's the one that taught me how to draw the things on his face and if he wants to be my boyfriend that's my business not yours."

Lauren looks at the girl who has the guts to stand up to her and does the one thing she thought she would never to do in front of anyone. "Brittany I'm sorry for being mean to you and I hope it works out for the two of you." Lauren turns and walks away.

Puck pulls free from Dave and turns Brittany around to face him. "That was one of the most badass things I have ever seen babe! But we are definitely going to talk about where you can draw on my body. And I should be pissed at you guys for not telling me why everyone was staring at us!" He pulls Brittany into a hug kissing her on the forehead.

The rest of the Glee club is making excuses of why they didn't tell him.

"You said you could still be a badass if you wore a dress to school so I just thought you knew about your face and hair." Finn smiles at his friend.

"You were walking Britt to class so it just made sense that you let her draw on your face." Tina is laughing out loud and taking a picture of Puck's face. He growls at her.

"You are with my girl Puckerman. I just thought it was fair to let you walk around looking like that." Santana smiles evilly at Puck.

Brittany looks at Puck with wide blue eyes, "so you are going to let me draw on you again?" She looks into the warm hazel eyes of Puck almost like an innocent child.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to that is and do you want me to be your boyfriend? I mean what about Artie and Santana? I thought that you wanted to be with one of them." Puck has no idea what is about to happen.

"I like both of them, but I like you too. You have always been good to me Puck. Do you remember last year when I thought Lord Tubbington could fly and I was going to drop him off the roof of the house? You told me that cat's couldn't fly and that I would probably kill his fat ass if I did that. You didn't tell me I was stupid for thinking cats could fly you just told me they couldn't fly. You are the one that always tells me the truth and never makes fun of me." Brittany reaches out to hold his hand noticing the way everyone is staring at them again.

"And I always tell you the truth too. Remember when you said that getting Quinn was one of the dumbest things you have ever done? I agreed with you. Or when you said that you got hurt during fight club and I said your mom's boyfriend needs to move out? I knew he was the one that hurt you. "

There is a collective gasp from the group standing to the side of Brittany and Puck when she mentions Puck being hurt by one of his mom's boyfriends. Puck shoots them a scowl and looks back at Brittany willing her to shut up. When she opens her mouth to speak again he decides kissing her is better than trying to use his nonexistent mind skills.

"So does this mean you are going to be my boyfriend?" Brittany asks after the kiss is broken by Santana slapping Puck on the back of the head knocking gold glitter all over the two of them.

"Don't we need to go on a date first Britt? I mean we hang out sometimes and I help you with your homework but we have never been on a date." Puck glares at the open mouths of the Gleeks daring them to say anything.

Sue Sylvester had been lurking around the corner until she can't stand the yucky sweet thing happening on the other side. She steps forward and with a stern look on her face begins a rant.

"For the love of all things nefarious! Brittany do you want Puckerman to be your Boyfriend?" A simple and scared nod from Brittany is given to Sue. "Do you Puckerman want the dingiest ex-Cheerio as your Girlfriend?" Puck opens and closes his mouth. "I will take that as a yes Mohawk. By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio and a lovely website known as 'Be Your Own Justice of the Peace', I now pronounce you a sickeningly sweet couple. And Puckerman if you hurt this girl or knock her up I will hunt you down and cut off the one thing that you hold dear and I will have it bronzed and put on display for the rest of the world to see! Do I make myself clear?" Puck covers his pride and joy with his free hand. He simply nods at Sue earning him a smirk. Sue walks away with a small smile tugging at her lips; maybe this one will work for Puckerman.

Mrs. Hopkins steps out of the classroom and asks Brittany if she is going to join the class and if the rest of them are going to go class. Brittany kisses Puck quickly and walks through the classroom door. Puck is just standing there wondering what in the hell just happened before shooting an angry look at everyone else and heading to nearest bathroom.

The Glee kids were all walking away to their own classes when a loud anguished filled howl could be heard echoing down the hallways. All they could do was laugh as Puck had finally seen Brittany's art project.


End file.
